Normally, an appropriate section of tissue is obtained from the human or animal body by detaching the part due to undergo removal with a scalpel. Fatty tissue is frequently removed by means of a cannula attached to a vacuum pump or to a syringe.
These methods have various disadvantages. The removal of the tissue sample takes a great deal of time to perform and results in long scars which require follow-up treatment. Destroyed fat cells lead to oil cysts and subsequent histolysis which affects therapeutic success.
The prior art discloses various instruments for the removal of tissue samples. For example, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 40 04 934 discloses a tubular scalpel attached to a holder and provided with marks around the peripheral surfaces of the scalpel for the purpose of detecting the depth to which the scalpel has penetrated the skin. A ring-shaped adapter which is variable in length and is mounted on the tubular scalpel limits the depth of penetration.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 21 03 918 discloses a hollow cylinder the front edge of which is shaped to form a cupped point, and the rear section of which merges into a handle which supports a pivoted detachable pressure plate at the end opposite the cupped point. The length of the instrument is dimensioned in such a way that the pressure plate is pressed against the operator's palm each time the handle is grasped by the thumb and index finger.
British Patent No. 1,474,175 discloses a device for the removal of skin grafts from the scalp for the purpose of transplanting hair. Following its removal, the skin graft is located inside the head of the tubular scalpel which may be motor-driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,449 discloses another device for transferring hair on the scalp from one location to another. This device consists essentially of a scalpel instrument and a handle, and describes in detail the way in which the scalpel head is attached to the handle.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,566 discloses an instrument which can be taken apart and is used especially for removing tissue samples which can be left in the scalpel section of the instrument. The scalpel section containing the tissue sample is then detached and stored in the handle and dispatched for further examination.
All of these prior art instruments are used only for removing tissue samples for biopsy at a vertical or right angle to the surface of the skin.